


Spock's Lollipop Girl

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [17]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Drag, Dressing in Drag, Good Ship Lollipop, M/M, McCoy In Drag, McCoy as Little Girl, McCoy as Shirley Temple, McCoy in Wig, Shirley Temple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 1 of 4 of "McCoy As Shirley Temple"McCoy dresses up as Shirley Temple and sings for Spock.





	Spock's Lollipop Girl

“On the good ship Lollipop,  
“It’s a short ways to a candy shop….”

McCoy stopped singing, dug his forefinger into his cheek, rolled his eyes, and sent a coy smile in Spock’s direction. The short, plaid dress he wore barely covered him. When he twirled, the back of his panties showed, much as a little girl’s would.

“Can I come sit on my daddy’s lap?” McCoy lisped. 

Spock nodded with a delighted grin. His hands twitched to explore all of that innocence and trust.

Humming, McCoy skipped toward Spock while the long curls of his wig bounced down his back.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of the song "On the Good Ship Lollipop," or of the estate of the late Shirley Temple.  
> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
